pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Atwell
Hayley Elizabeth Atwell1 (born 5 April 1982) is an American-British actress.2 She is known for her work in stage productions such as A View from the Bridge, and in films such as the 2007 thriller Cassandra's Dream, the 2008 drama The Duchess, the 2010 historical drama miniseries The Pillars of the Earth, and for her portrayal of Peggy Carter in various films and television series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including the ABC action-adventure series Agent Carter. Contents 1 Early life 2 Acting career 3 Filmography 3.1 Film 3.2 Television 3.3 Video games 4 Stage 5 Radio 6 Accolades 7 References 8 External links Early life Atwell was born in London and raised in Ladbroke Grove, the only child of Allison (née Cain), a motivational speaker, and Grant Atwell, a massage therapist, photographer, and shaman.34567 Her father is American (from Kansas City, Missouri), of part Native American descent, and her mother is British.458 Her grandmother was Irish.9 Atwell has dual citizenship of the UK and the US.10 Her parents separated when she was two years old.5 After attending Sion-Manning Roman Catholic Girls' School in London, she took A-levels at the London Oratory School4 and trained at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama, graduating in 2005.11 Acting career Atwell's first feature film role was in Woody Allen's film Cassandra's Dream (2007), in which she took the part of stage actress Angela Stark. In 2008, she appeared in the film The Duchess as Bess Foster and the film Brideshead Revisited as Lady Julia Flyte, earning praise and nominations from the British Independent Film Awards and the London Film Critics' Circle Awards. In January 2009, Atwell made her West End début in Lindsay Posner's revival of A View from the Bridge at the Duke of York's Theatre which earned her a Laurence Olivier Award nomination. Atwell appeared as "415" in AMC Television's November 2009 miniseries, The Prisoner, a remake of the 1967–68 series by the same name.12 In 2010, she starred as Freya Deverell in the successful Channel 4 adaptation of William Boyd's novel Any Human Heart. Atwell played Agent Peggy Carter in the 2011 American superhero film Captain America: The First Avenger.13 MTV Networks' NextMovie.com named her one of the "Breakout Stars to Watch for in 2011".14 Atwell voiced Carter in the 2011 video game Captain America: Super Soldier.15 She reprised the role in the 2013 short film Agent Carter, the 2014 film Captain America: The Winter Soldier,1617 and in the 2015 films Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man.18 As Carter, she appeared in two episodes of the television show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and as the lead role in Marvel's Agent Carter, which aired from 2015 to 2016.19 Agent Carter was officially canceled by ABC on 12 May 2016.20 She provided Carter's voice in Lego Marvel's Avengers.21 In February 2016, Atwell was cast to star in an upcoming legal drama pilot for ABC, Conviction.22 Filmography Film Atwell at the 2007 Toronto International Film Festival Year Title Role Notes 2007 Cassandra's Dream Angela Stark 2007 How About You Ellie Harris 2008 Brideshead Revisited Julia Flyte 2008 The Duchess Elizabeth "Bess" Foster 2009 Love Hate Hate Short film 2010 Tomato Soup Movie Star 2011 Captain America: The First Avenger Peggy Carter Main role 2012 I, Anna Emmy 2012 The Sweeney DC Nancy Lewis 2013 Jimi: All Is by My Side Kathy Etchingham 2013 Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Peggy Carter Short film; Lead role 2014 Captain America: The Winter Soldier Cameo 2014 Testament of Youth Hope Milroy 2015 Cinderella Cinderella's Mother 2015 Avengers: Age of Ultron Peggy Carter Cameo 2015 Ant-Man 2016 Captain America: Civil War Television Year Title Role Notes 2005 Whatever Love Means Sabrina Guinness Movie 2006 Fear of Fanny Jane The Ruby in the Smoke Rosa Garland Movie The Line of Beauty Catherine "Cat" Fedden 3 episodes 2007 Mansfield Park Mary Crawford Movie The Shadow in the North Rosa Garland Movie 2009 The Prisoner Lucy / 4-15 5 episodes 2010 The Pillars of the Earth Aliena 8 episodes Any Human Heart Freya Deverell 4 episodes 2012 Falcón Consuelo Jiménez 4 episodes Playhouse Presents The Banker Episode: "The Man" Restless Eva Delectorskaya 2 episodes 2013 Black Mirror Martha Episode: "Be Right Back" Life of Crime Denise Woods 3 episodes 2014 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy Carter 2 episodes 2015–2016 Agent Carter 18 episodes, Lead role 2016 Conviction Hayes Morrison Lead role Video games Year Title Voice role 2011 Captain America: Super Soldier Peggy Carter 2016 Lego Marvel's Avengers Stage Year Title Role Venue 2005 Prometheus Bound Io / Force Sound Theatre 2006 Women Beware Women Bianca Royal Shakespeare Company 2007 The Man of Mode Belinda Royal National Theatre 2008 Major Barbara Barbara Undershaft Royal National Theatre 2009 A View from the Bridge Catherine Duke of York's Theatre 2011 The Faith Machine Sophie Royal Court Theatre 2013 The Pride Sylvia Trafalgar Studios Radio Year Title Role Notes 2006 Doctor Who: Blood of the Daleks Asha Gryvern BBC Radio 7 2007 Felix Holt, the Radical Esther Lyon BBC Radio 4 2008 The Leopard Angelica BBC Radio 3 Doctor Who: The Doomwood Curse Eleanor BBC Radio 7 2010 Doctor Who: The Whispering Forest Seksa BBC Radio 7 2014 The Martian Chronicles Spender BBC Radio 4 2016 The Magus Lily Accolades Year Association Category Nominated work Result23 2008 British Independent Film Awards Best Supporting Actress The Duchess Nominated 2010 Golden Globe Awards Best Actress – Miniseries or Television Film The Pillars of the Earth Nominated 2011 Scream Awards Breakthrough Performance – Female Captain America: The First Avenger Nominated Best Science Fiction Actress Nominated 2015 Saturn Awards Best Actress Television Agent Carter Nominated References 1.Jump up ^ Births, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales, 1916–2005.; at Ancestry.com 2.Jump up ^ "Hayley Atwell to star in US series". The Belfast Telegraph. 3.Jump up ^ "Hayley Atwell interview". The Guardian. Retrieved 25 May 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c White, Leslie (21 August 2011). "Sizzling for England". Sunday Times. London. p. 6. "a shaman and healer based in Kansas City" 5.^ Jump up to: a b c Paton, Maureen (27 September 2008). "Hayley confidential: the actress takes Flyte". Daily Mail. Retrieved 20 April 2009. 6.Jump up ^ Fox, Chloe (17 July 2011). "Action girl: Hayley Atwell interview". The Telegraph. 7.Jump up ^ "Hayley Atwell: 'Gentlemen swoon but only on set'". The Independent. Retrieved 31 May 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "5 things to know about Hayley Atwell". People. Retrieved 31 May 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "Hayley Atwell on Twitter". Twitter. 10.Jump up ^ "Hayley Atwell Brideshead Revisited & The Duchess Interview". femail.com.au. Retrieved 20 April 2009. 11.Jump up ^ "Hayley Atwell profile". GSMD.ac.uk. Retrieved 31 May 2015. 12.Jump up ^ Pisarra, Drew (24 July 2008). "Four More Residents of The Village". AMC. 13.Jump up ^ "Captain America Movie: Peggy Carter Cast". Marvel.com. 14 April 2010. Archived from the original on 4 July 2011. Retrieved 14 April 2010. 14.Jump up ^ Evry, Max (5 January 2011). "25 Breakout Stars to Watch for in 2011". Next Movie. Retrieved 10 April 2011. 15.Jump up ^ Shirey, Eric (29 July 2011). "Captain America: Super Soldier Video Game Review". Yahoo Movies. Archived from the original on 20 April 2013. Retrieved 20 April 2013. 16.Jump up ^ "'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' filming begins". Marvel.com. 8 April 2013. Archived from the original on 8 April 2013. Retrieved 8 April 2013. 17.Jump up ^ Breznican, Anthony (11 July 2013). "'Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter' -- FIRST LOOK at poster and three photos from the new short!". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 11 July 2013. 18.Jump up ^ Flint, Hanna (14 April 2014). "Captain America star Hayley Atwell, 32, looks cool in ice-white as she leaves Oliviers after-party with model beau Evan Jones, 23". Daily Mail. Archived from the original on 17 April 2014. Retrieved 17 April 2014. 19.Jump up ^ Strom, Marc (10 May 2014). "First Details on Marvel's Agent Carter". Marvel.com. Archived from the original on 10 May 2014. Retrieved 10 May 2014. 20.Jump up ^ http://www.themarysue.com/goodbye-agent-carter/ 21.Jump up ^ "Lego Marvel’s Avengers bricks the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Games - Geek.com". Geek.com. 22.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (10 February 2016). "Agent Carter Star Hayley Atwell To Topline ABC Drama Pilot Conviction". Deadline.com. Retrieved 2 March 2016. 23.Jump up ^ "Hayley Atwell Awards". IMDB. Retrieved 8 March 2016. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Hayley Atwell. Hayley Atwell at the Internet Movie Database Interview with the Times Online Category:1982 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from London Category:Alumni of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Native American descent Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:English film actresses Category:English people of American descent Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English people of Native American descent Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:Living people Category:People educated at London Oratory School Category:Royal National Theatre Company members Category:Royal Shakespeare Company members